


The Brightest

by shugapapuga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, Maybe don't read it first thing in the morning, Suicide, at least, it doesn't end bad, not that bad, or last thing before bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugapapuga/pseuds/shugapapuga
Summary: Кагами совершает самоубийство. Аомине узнаёт, как его муж переживал крушение всех своих надежд.





	The Brightest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Brightest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688455) by [Lanezeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanezeria/pseuds/Lanezeria). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8044567

Хотел бы я провести с тобой вечность. Жаль уже не получится показать тебе все цвета, весь свет — все возможности, что показывал мне ты.

«Твой свет слишком тусклый, Тайга. Он угасает».

Я смотрю на него уже час… может, больше. Потерял счёт времени. Его брови такие же дерзкие, как в нашу первую встречу. Губы синие и потрескавшиеся, кожа — призрачно-бледная.

Он прекрасен. Всегда был прекрасен, таким и остался.

Я чувствую себя онемевшим, опустошённым и высушенным от горя. Единственный звук в комнате — ровное «пииииии…» — исходит от кардиомонитора с прямыми линиями на экране. Электроды отсоединены от тела, но это уже неважно. Даже если подсоединить их обратно, монитор не покажет ничего нового.

Кагами не вернётся к жизни.

***

Доктор Мидорима приходит проверить _нас_ … меня — убедиться, что я успокоился. Я сломался, увидев Кагами лежащим без сознания и… мёртвым.

— Ты уже успокоился? Аомине, — как и всегда, его тон был прохладным и спокойным.

— Знаешь… Я обязан ему жизнью. Своей карьерой, друзьями, своей молодостью — я обязан этому идиоту всей своей жизнью. Он просто появился из ниоткуда и никогда не переставал сиять. Вот почему я любил его. Я никогда не видел его таким безжизненным и… недоступным.

Он спокойно слушает, как я рассказываю о Тайге, после чего произносит:

— Скажи всё это Куроко или Момои. Они ждут тебя снаружи. Ты можешь попрощаться с Кагами в последний раз.

— Я… не готов отпустить его.

И никогда не буду готов. Мидорима вздыхает.

— Аомине. Нужно должным образом с ним проститься. Мы больше ничем не можем ему помочь, и он не проснётся от того, что просто лежит здесь.

А вдруг? Вдруг он проснётся, скажет: «Идиот, почему у тебя такой вид, будто миру пришёл конец?» — и улыбнётся, как всегда это делает?

Говорю:

— Знаю, — но не двигаюсь с места. Мидорима вздыхает снова. Заметно, что он тоже вымотался.

— Аомине, позволь ему упокоиться с миром. Он достаточно страдал и не захотел бы гнить на больничной койке, пока ты смотришь.

— Может быть, смерть заразна, и если я пробуду здесь достаточно долго, то смогу присоединиться к нему.

Даже я не понимаю, что, чёрт возьми, несу, но могу представить, как Мидорима смотрит вниз и в сторону, поправляет очки и, отказавшись от милой беседы, переходит сразу к делу.

— Слушай. Оплакивай его, сколько хочешь, но мне нужно, чтобы ты с уважением отнёсся к его телу. Медсёстры придут с минуты на минуту, так что попрощайся с ним в последний раз и иди домой. Кроме того, Кагами не простит тебя, если ты продолжишь впустую тратить здесь свою жизнь.

Чувствую себя надломленным… слишком хрупким даже для обычной беседы, но это неважно. Нет сил уже ни на что. Не сегодня. Не могу сегодня.

— Холоден, как и всегда, Мидорима.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — сдержанно уточнил тот. — Моя работа — делать всё возможное для исцеления людей, а когда это не удаётся, единственное, что я могу — сопроводить их в последний путь с максимальным почтением. Не то чтобы я не понимал твоих чувств, но… люди умирают. Такова реальность.

«Ты говоришь о Такао?» — я не смог произнести этого вслух.

— Думаю, достаточно, Мидорима-кун, — вошли Тецу и Сацуки. Её глаза всё ещё красные и воспалённые. Да и Тецу выглядит не лучше.

— Спасибо тебе за приложенные усилия, Мидорима-кун. Пожалуйста, позаботься о теле Кагами-куна. Он уважал тебя, хоть и никогда не признавал этого вслух. Я рад, что он в хороших руках.

Мидорима пожимает плечами.

Медсёстры пришли забрать тело Кагами. Я снимаю с него обручальное кольцо и крепко сжимаю его в руке. Всё ещё не хочу отодвигаться. Не хочу, чтобы он исчез так легко.

И мы сидим там, пока солнце заходит за горизонт.

Мы втроём начинаем делиться друг с другом школьными воспоминаниями. Не могу оторвать взгляда от пустой кровати. Сацуки и Тецу пытаются подбодрить меня несмотря на то, что сами не успокоились полностью. Бесполезно. Сацуки опять начинает плакать.

— Нам пора, Аомине-кун, — напоминает Тецу.

— Знаю.

Теперь вздыхает уже Тецу.

— Аомине-кун. Почему бы нам не осмотреть ваш дом? Вдруг он что-нибудь оставил? Он должен был хотя бы объяснить, зачем так поступил. Что, если ему было, что сказать нам… тебе?

Я чувствую, как деревенеет моё лицо, чувствую тошноту от одной только мысли.

— Я… ещё не готов. Мне страшно, Тецу. Что, если это произошло из-за меня? Что, если я мог что-нибудь сделать, чтобы предотвратить это?

— Мы все догадываемся о причине. Никто из нас ничего бы не смог сделать. Даже ты, Аомине-кун.

Самоубийство.

Наверное, последнее, что можно было от него ожидать.

Три дня назад, в воскресенье, мы у Тецу смотрели финал NBA на DVD. Были все ребята из «Поколения Чудес» и несколько старых школьных друзей. «Кавальерс» выиграли. Я только что вернулся из Америки, через неделю после игры. И мы отмечали нашу победу.

Этим утром Тецу пришёл вернуть диск, забытый у него дома.

Такое часто случалось в последнее время. Тайга забыл расплатиться в продуктовом, и продавцу пришлось громко его окликнуть. Забыл заправить постель. Забыл рассортировать продукты, сложив их кучей в морозилку, и, в итоге, три дня подряд мы ели только тушёное и варёное.

Каждый раз, обнаруживая что-то забытое, я незаметно помогал ему, потому что когда он обнаруживал промахи самостоятельно, то начинал проклинать и обвинять себя.

«Тупица», «бесполезный», «никчёмный» были для мелочей. Более серьёзные вещи приводили его в бешенство. Он переходил на английскую ругань и, расхаживая по углам, тяжело вздыхал.

Когда пришёл Тецу, входная дверь была открыта. Должно быть, он забыл её запереть…  
Или, может, хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь обнаружил тело. Он лежал на диване в полубессознательном состоянии, а рядом с ним валялась пустая упаковка снотворного — из списка запрещённых, с побочным эффектом в виде летального исхода.

***

Тецу и Сацуки проводили меня до дома, чтобы убедиться, что я до него дойду. Ну что может случиться с двухметровым парнем, а? Или, может, они боялись, что я публично сорвусь?

Я так устал от этого.

Иду прямо в спальню и падаю на кровать. Осталось одиннадцать минут до полуночи. Ничего не ел с полудня, но не чувствую голода.

Это просто дурной сон. Именно так. Завтра я проснусь рядом с Кагами — если получится, раньше него. Поцелую его спящего и, если это его разбудит, расскажу о дурном сне, после чего прижмусь ближе и посплю ещё немного. Или он поднимет меня со словами:

— Вставай, идиот, еда стынет. Сегодня — день японского завтрака. Ты уговаривал меня приготовить его с тех пор, как вернулся. А теперь поторопись, иначе ничего не останется.

И мы сядем завтракать. Вместе.

***

Я проснулся в семь тридцать шесть утра.

— Мне это не приснилось.

Немного осмотревшись, я поднялся с кровати. Чем дольше я в ней остаюсь, тем больше это напоминает мне о его отсутствии. Его на самом деле больше нет. Нет в этом мире.

Я собираюсь отвлечься, потому что не могу. Блядь. Это. Принять.

Не слишком помогает. Куда бы я ни пошёл, всё напоминает о нём: продуктовый магазин, станция, «Маджи Бургер» и… баскетбольная площадка.

В последний раз он играл около пяти лет назад, до несчастного случая.

Тем летним вечером, когда он прилетел из Америки, мы уже возвращались к нему домой после стритбола с ребятами из «чудес» и остальными. Заметив петлявшую по тротуару машину, он кинулся отталкивать с дороги каких-то школьников и оказался сбит сам. Я не успел его остановить. На полном ходу врезавшись в бедро, машина опрокинула его на землю и переехала левую ногу, повредив мышцы и сломав несколько крупных костей. Это происходило у меня на глазах, я не мог пошевелиться. Прежде чем я успел вытащить этого ублюдка из машины, на место прибыла полиция. Оказывается, водитель сваливал от них — абсолютно пьяный, с парой пакетиков наркоты в салоне. Его приговорили за повторное вождение в нетрезвом виде и употребление наркотиков.

Мы обошли множество врачей и в Японии, и в Америке, но каждый из них твердил, что при такой травме с профессиональным баскетболом покончено.

Но он — Кагами Тайга. Он не сдаётся так легко. Он перенёс операцию в Америке, прошёл реабилитацию и три года тренировал ноги, не пропуская ни дня. Вскоре он стал лучше справляться с повседневными делами, но играть в баскетбол всё ещё не мог. Не мог достаточно быстро бегать, не говоря уже о прыжках.

Погуляв по городу пару часов и перебрав все наши с ним воспоминания, я успешно довёл себя до более дерьмового состояния и вернулся домой.

Без него дома так холодно и пусто.

Комнаты — постоянное напоминание о том, как он умер и как мне грустно и горько от этого.

Я позволяю прорвавшейся горечи накрыть меня с головой.

***

С тех пор, как он покончил с собой, прошла неделя, большую часть которой я провёл в доме родителей. Аппетит пропал окончательно, и непрерывное оцепенелое состояние становилось чем-то привычным.

Я уже должен был вернуться в Америку, но теперь вряд ли уеду в ближайшие месяцы.  
Через четыре дня после смерти мы провели похороны, пригласив только самых близких. Алекс потребовалось время, чтобы прибыть в Японию, но в остальном всё прошло гладко. Возможно, он хотел бы быть рядом со своими родителями, но те похоронены в Америке, поэтому теперь он покоится рядом с семьёй Аомине. Мне очень жаль, Тайга. Когда придёт моё время, я обязательно умру в Японии, чтобы остаться рядом с тобой.

Я решил пролистать историю его браузера и выяснил, что он готовился к самоубийству в течение нескольких последних месяцев. Есть такой сайт под названием «Для тех, кто рассматривает возможность суицида» с информацией, как и когда убивать себя — руководство для достижения успешного результата. Неудивительно, что в Японии такой высокий уровень самоубийств.

Он заходил на этот сайт несколько раз, и да, вот информация о том самом снотворном, хотя, по всей видимости, конкретно о нём он узнал на каком-то другом медицинском сайте. Без понятия, как он раздобыл настоящие таблетки. Их сняли с продажи после того, как обнаружили опасность применения.

_«Вдруг он что-нибудь оставил? Он должен был хотя бы объяснить, зачем так поступил. Что, если ему было, что сказать нам… тебе?»_

Я попросил Тецу помочь мне найти что-нибудь, что он мог оставить. Было так больно заниматься этим в одиночестве.

В холодильнике стоит приготовленная на несколько дней еда с запиской: _«Питайся хорошо. Не смей пренебрегать здоровьем, Аомине Дайки»_.

Рядом с телевизором лежит открытый блокнот. В нём — перечень всех вещей в доме с указанием, где что лежит, полезные советы по уборке дома, график работы мусоровоза, грузовика из службы переработки отходов и так далее.

Далее идут заметки о более сложных вещах типа стиральной машины, утюга, кофемашины и остальной техники — о том, как включать, правильно выбирать режимы и чистить.

Чёрт, он прекрасно подготовился. И я ни на что не обращал внимания. Блядь, да он даже записал несколько простых и полезных рецептов, по которым я способен что-то приготовить. Так кто здесь бесполезный, Тайга, кто? Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Ёбаное. Бесполезное. Дерьмо.

— Аомине-кун, — отвлекаюсь от мыслей. — Мы почти закончили. Не думаю, что мне стоит заглядывать в вашу спальню. Даже если там что-то есть, то наверняка это очень личное, что должен увидеть только ты.

Стараюсь успокоиться.

— Да… Ты можешь остаться ещё ненадолго? Не думаю, что справлюсь с этим в одиночку. Я приготовлю тебе кофе.

— Понимаю. Момои-сан сказала, что подойдёт после работы.

— Тогда я приготовлю на двоих. Ты сможешь подогреть, когда она придёт. Как работает кофемашина, найдёшь в заметках Тайги.

— Понял, — он остаётся в гостиной, устроившись в кресле. Избегает дивана. Конечно, избегает, он видел, как на нём умирали. Но, зная Тецу, я больше склоняюсь к мысли, что он не хочет проявлять неуважение.

Ноги тяжелеют по мере приближения к спальне.

У нас было две прикроватные тумбочки, по одной с каждой стороны.

На тумбочке Тайги стояли две фотографии: одна, где он маленький рядом с мамой и папой, и другая, где мы вдвоём на пляже — на ней я слегка усмехаюсь, а он улыбается во весь рот. Также на тумбочке лежат выключенный телефон и цепочка с кольцом от Химуро.  
В выдвижном ящике три небольших блокнота, две ручки, более безопасное снотворное, антидепрессанты и упаковка бумажных салфеток.

На первой странице каждого из блокнотов есть заголовок «случайные мысли». Он делал записи перед сном, чтобы освободиться от лишнего. Помогало ли ему — совершенно другой вопрос. Не так давно он перешёл на снотворное.

Один из них датируется старшими классами. Я начинаю бегло просматривать страницы.

***

_«Завтра — тренировочный матч с Кисе Рётой из «чудес»! Давненько я так не волновался.»_

Немного бесит, что первое предложение о Кисе, ну да ладно. Я его муж… который «не смог бы удержать от самоубийства», но всё ещё муж.

…

_«Межшкольные: Финал с Шутоку! Ещё один из «чудес»!»_

…

_«Межшкольные: Финал Лиги! Точно обыграю этого ублюдка Аомине!»_

…

_«Мы проходим в основной этап Зимнего Кубка! На этот раз я тебе покажу, Аомине!»_

…

_«Финал Зимнего Кубка завтра! Мы наконец-то здесь! Мы станем номером один в Японии!»_

…

_«Аомине зайдёт завтра в гости! Замариновать курицу для карааге! Завтра мы выйдем один на один! Предыдущую встречу он отменил, но в этот раз я не позволю ему так легко отделаться.»_

Не могу сдержать улыбки, затем меня снова поглощает печаль.

…

_«Аомине заснул, пока печатал сообщение. Мы спорили о том, кто же лучший игрок NBA, и он сказал, что я лучше многих из них. Наверное, уже спал с открытыми глазами. Не могу представить, чтобы Аомине хвалил кого-то и, тем более, меня. О чём он только думает?»_

…

_«Аомине с мячом — искусство в чистом виде. У него было такое восхитительное выражение лица, когда он сказал, что хочет остаться на ночь и поесть моей «стряпни». Теперь не могу отвязаться от всяких мыслей, и меня это бесит»._

…

_«Папу опять положили в больницу. Беспокоюсь. Я позвоню ему сразу, как проснусь. Нужно поспать, или семпай меня убьёт. Если мы с отцом оба окажемся на больничной койке, будет не очень смешно»._

Совсем не смешно, Тайга.

…

_«Завтра мы разгромим «Джаббервокс». Эти придурки ещё пожалеют о том, что сказали и сделали… Подумаю о признании Аомине позже.»_

Эй, Бакагами, отнесись к этому серьёзно. Сначала баскетбольный матч, а потом уже я? Замечаю, что посмеиваюсь… ничего не могу с собой поделать. Блядь, как же сильно я по нему скучаю.

…

_«Получил сегодня письмо с подтверждением о принятии в Лигу. Чёрт, это на самом деле происходит. Я буду по-настоящему играть за NBA.»_

Он был профи. И играл так круто, что его лицо постоянно мелькало на обложках спортивных журналов. Все новостные издания и почти каждая японская передача по телеку какое-то время не могли заткнуться о «восходящей звезде в мире баскетбола».

…

_«Перерыв. Возвращаюсь в Японию. Интересно узнать, кто как поживает. Не терпится увидеть Аомине после такой долгой разлуки.»_

_«Завтра собираемся стритболить всей толпой с «чудесами», Тацуей и бывшими одноклассниками!!! От игры с этими ребятами всегда просто дух захватывает!»_

***

Это последняя запись в первом блокноте. Сделана в ночь перед несчастным случаем.

Второй блокнот он начал вести с тех пор, как достаточно восстановился для повседневной активности. Я уже переехал в Америку и начал играть за «Кавальерс». За упорные шаги к выздоровлению я подарил ему билеты на игру. Он пришёл посмотреть матч вместе с Алекс и кем-то из старых американских приятелей.

***

_«Наконец-то лично увижу, как Аомине играет за NBA. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я видел его игру.»_

…

_«Сегодня Аомине сделал мне предложение. Я сказал «да». До сих пор отойти не могу. Он сказал, что ждал моего выздоровления прежде чем мы займёмся сексом. Если так подумать, у нас никогда не было возможности. Прости, Аомине. Я люблю тебя.»_

— И я тебя люблю, — шепчу в ответ. От его отсутствия сжимается сердце.

_«Эту неделю мы проводим в поиске жилья. Отец идёт на поправку, и я наконец-то могу съехаться с Аомине. Хотелось бы что-нибудь поближе к воде, так что завтра мы идём на пляж. Интересно, он сильно разозлится, если я прихвачу с собой доску для сёрфинга? Обещаю, что буду очень осторожен с ногой»._

Но он не был. Мне пришлось вызвонить Алекс и утащить его с пляжа, потому что… чёрт. Он пытался встать на эту ёбаную доску в десяти футах от берега! Да, это в твоём стиле, Кагами Тайга. Лёгкая усмешка касается губ.

…

_«Прошло два года с момента аварии. У меня получается выполнять большинство дел по дому, но я до сих пор не могу бегать. Пытаюсь не поддаваться страху и сомнениям, но они всё равно мучают меня по ночам.»_

…

_«Аомине был сегодня ЧЕРТОВСКИ великолепен. Он подмял под себя всю площадку и привёл команду к победе. Меня всего трясло, и я не мог остановиться. Мы праздновали с пиццей и бургерами, после чего… у нас был секс. Вымотан до предела, но не хочу засыпать. Могу провести всю ночь, просто разглядывая его лицо. Человек, заснувший рядом со мной, победивший и обессиленный — мой жених. Только мой.»_

— Только твой. Навсегда.

…

_«Свадьба назначена на завтра. Тацуя, «Поколение Чудес» и некоторые общие друзья из старших классов только что прибыли из Японии этим утром. Очень нервничаю, не могу уснуть.»_

…

_«Позвонил папе сразу как проснулся. Не могу связаться с ним уже трое суток. Жутко волнуюсь.»_

…

_«Дурной сон. Я видел Дайки, уходящего прочь и оставляющего меня в темноте. Земля тряслась под ногами, пока не раскрошилась в пустоту, и я полетел в пропасть. Мои ноги чем-то придавило, я не мог их видеть. Что, если я никогда не восстановлюсь до конца? Что, если никогда больше не смогу играть в баскетбол? Что, если никогда больше не сыграю с Дайки наравне, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оставаться для него соперником? Это пугает до усрачки. Блядь, я чувствую себя таким никчёмным.»_

…

_«Отец умер. Сердечный приступ. Дайки уехал на игру. Не хочу его беспокоить, поэтому буду молчать до завтра, пока он не вернётся… Как жаль, что я не проводил с папой больше времени… Начну готовиться к похоронам завтра. Не могу думать об этом прямо сейчас.»_

***

Это последняя запись во втором блокноте.

Третий начинается год спустя. Его надежды на полное выздоровление полностью исчезли. Он хотел попробовать себя в Японии в качестве тренера, но так и не полюбил эту работу. Вероятно, ему просто хотелось почувствовать, что он чего-то стоит.

Не хочу открывать этот блокнот. Большую часть времени я провёл за пределами Японии и почти ничего не знаю об этом периоде его жизни. Но я напоминаю себе, что это последний, это частичка его самого, оставленная в доказательство того, что жил.

Делаю глубокий вдох и начинаю листать страницы.

***

_«Чувствую, как загоняю себя в ловушку. Словно нет ни способа пройти через это, ни пути назад. Буквально нет пути назад.»_

…как раньше.

…

_«В последнее время мучают кошмары. Просто темнота, ничего больше. Ничего не вижу, не могу пошевелиться. В них я полностью обездвижен, но на протяжении всего сна остаюсь в сознании.»_

…

_«Восходящая звезда, которая ДОЛЖНА БЫЛА засиять. Тошнит от этого. В каждом ёбаном месте, связанным с баскетболом, меня провожают взглядом «бедный мальчик». Да, я знаю, что моя жизнь проёбана, и что я, блядь, по-вашему должен сделать?! Чертовски устал от этого дерьма.»_

…

_«Не хочу спать. В последнее время я и так чаще лежу в кровати, не в состоянии заставить себя пошевелиться. В такие дни, как сегодня, даже не хочется закрывать глаза. Какой вообще в этом смысл, если незачем просыпаться по утрам?»_

…

_«Завтра Тацуя заглянет в гости. Давненько я так не волновался, за исключением еженедельных/ежемесячных возвращений Дайки. Что ж, по крайней мере, я ещё способен испытывать радость.»_

…

_«Такао умер. Рак. Мы все были в шоке, но Мидорима, кажется, особенно. Вероятно, именно поэтому мы оказались приглашены на похороны, хоть и не были особенно близки. Они действительно не против? Я бы хотел, чтобы на моих присутствовали только самые близкие люди. Дайки вернётся через три дня»._

…

_«Не легче ли жить с алкоголем и наркотиками? Не проще ли утопиться в бухле и слететь с катушек? Цеплять случайных девушек и парней на одну ночь, игнорируя реальность типа такой? Лас-Вегас стайл, хах. Это должно быть весело. Но каждый раз, когда я чувствую непреодолимое желание попробовать — то есть почти каждый день, — то вспоминаю тот вонючий кусок говна за рулём, въехавший в толпу учеников. Благодаря ему я не могу забыться даже на день. Это просто смешно. Иногда так хочется выдернуть его из тюремной камеры и проорать в лицо: «ТЫ СЛОМАЛ МНЕ ЖИЗНЬ, ТЫ, ЁБАНЫЙ КУСОК ГОВНА!!! ЭТО ТЫ, ТЫ, ТЫ ВО ВСЁМ ВИНОВАТ!!!» Словно это могло бы хоть что-то изменить.»_

…

_«Мидорима сказал, что хочет познакомить меня с одним психиатром. Куроко и Тацуя тоже уговаривают меня провериться. Они сказали, что я «немного не в себе», что бы это, блядь, ни значило. Никуда не пойду. Они словно сговорились починить сломанную вещь. Будто можно всё исправить по щелчку, НО Я ИМ НЕ КАКОЕ-ТО СЛОМАННОЕ БАРАХЛО!»_

…

_»…Я сдался, потому что, в конечном итоге, всё потеряло смысл. Ничто не имеет значения. Да, я вижусь с психиатром и принимаю антидепрессанты. И жизнь всё так же бессмысленна, просто теперь я не способен на это разозлиться. Они хотят превратить меня в робота или что? И на кой им сдался робот, который всё ещё настолько зависим от других?»_

…

_«Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз смотрел матч NBA. Последней игрой была та, где победили «Кавы». Дайки тогда блистал, как и всегда. Не могу смотреть на его победы. Они постоянно напоминают мне о собственной никчёмности. Ненавижу это. Я ёбаный лузер и должен быть счастлив, что замужем за такой суперзвездой. Рад, что он не всегда рядом. Не могу смотреть ему в глаза.»_

…

_«Благодаря таблеткам меня уже ничто не раздражает. Чувствую себя невидимкой. Без баскетбола моя жизнь бессмысленна. Интересно, кто-нибудь вообще огорчится, если я просто умру? Будет ли кто-нибудь скучать по мне? А что, если пропаду без вести?»_

***

Это последняя запись.

Слышу голос Сацуки из гостиной: «Дай-чан, если что, я рядом, хорошо?». Её голос тёплый и сочувственный.

***

Мне нужно взять себя в руки, прежде чем пойти в гостиную.

Как долго он проходил через это?

Нам всем казалось, что с момента приёма антидепрессантов он начал чувствовать себя лучше, но последняя запись была сделана год назад. Как, блядь, никто из нас не увидел, что ему нихрена не лучше???

Потратив немного времени на обдумывание прочитанного и потерпев поражение, я иду в гостиную. Тецу и Сацуки сидят за столом и негромко разговаривают. Перед ними — пустые кофейные чашки, десертные блюдца и маленькая картонная коробка.

—…Я нашёл кое-какие его записи, — произношу я. — Там самое личное, его мысли, и я… — слова застревают в горле.

Я — что? Мог бы что-нибудь предпринять? Должен был сторожить его? А что потом? Мог ли я хоть что-то изменить? Да нихуя не мог. Я такой слабак… чмошник, блядь. Чувствую, как дыхание становится прерывистым и судорожно сжимается горло.

— Аомине-кун, хочешь кофе? Момои-сан принесла кексы.

Смотрю на коробку.

— Нет, я в порядке. Ничего не хочу. Просто… Мне нужно время. Уже довольно поздно, ребят, идите домой. Я позабочусь о посуде.

— Ты с нами не пойдёшь?

— Думаю остаться здесь сегодня.

— Дай-чан, — Сацуки вытащила из сумочки книгу. — По пути сюда мне встретилась эта книга. Это руководство для родственников самоубийц. Видимо, так нас и называют: _«Родственники Самоубийц»_. Короткий рассказ, не займёт больше часа, — она вручает книгу мне. Я беру её.

— Тогда нам пора, Дай-чан! Я предупрежу тётю с дядей, что ты сегодня не придёшь, но звякни им разок сам, ладно? — она улыбается и тащит Тецу в коридор.

— Тогда мы пошли. В коробке остался всего один кекс, так что никто из нас не может забрать его домой, — произнёс Тецу с лёгкой улыбкой, обуваясь.

— Не нужно заставлять себя, Дай-чан. Я и забыла, как сильно Кагамин любил эту кондитерскую. Осознала только когда уже купила, — она смущённо улыбается.

— Не переживайте насчёт этого, — говорю я. — Будьте осторожны, на улице темно.

— Непременно. Спасибо, — Сацуки выходит. Улыбнувшись, Тецу слегка кланяется со словами «что ж, тогда…», и, взявшись за руки, они вместе уходят.

***

Позже вечером, перед тем, как лечь спать, я решил проверить, есть ли что-нибудь в ящике моей прикроватной тумбочки. В ней нашлось короткое письмо. Я делаю глубокий вдох и начинаю читать.

_«Дайки, моя самая яркая, самая сияющая звёзда, мой муж — моё всё._

_Я больше не тот, кто может с гордостью находиться рядом с тобой. Прости, что так поступил с нами. Может, я и проявил слабость, но до самого конца я всегда… всегда любил тебя._

_Надеюсь, ты позволишь мне в последний раз назвать себя твоим мужем…_

_Твой Аомине Тайга._

_…Я люблю тебя.»_

В груди резко кольнуло. Стало тяжело дышать. Следующие полчаса я читаю и перечитываю письмо сквозь слёзы. Крепко прижимаю письмо к груди, желая быть к словам Тайги так близко, как это возможно. Так близко, как я бы прижал Тайгу, будь он сейчас здесь, со мной. Прости, любимый. Прости, что ничем не смог помочь. Прости за то ёбаное малодушие, не позволившее мне начать серьёзный разговор. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через всё это. Прости, что не смог быть рядом. Прости меня, Тайга. Я люблю тебя. Мне жаль… Мне так жаль. Я люблю тебя…

***

Меня сморило около четырёх утра.

На следующий день я проснулся в полдень. Голодный. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как желудок давал о себе знать, так что первым делом я направился к холодильнику. Нашёл там рис, мапо тофу и свинину с имбирём — всё протухло. В морозилке нашлись десять гамбургеров, пельмени, фрикадельки, бекон и мороженое. Я заварил себе чаю, разогрел фрикадельки и съел их, сидя на диване.

Прогулялся до продуктового. На обратном пути около трёх часов провёл на стритбольной площадке, затем вернулся домой и приготовил несколько блюд по рецептам, оставленным Тайгой. Всё получилось очень вкусно. На десерт я съел кекс, оставленный Сацуки вчера. Тот самый, который Тайга больше всего любил.

Ближе к вечеру созвонился со своим менеджером. Предупредил, что собираюсь вернуться в Америку через две недели. Я спокоен и готов действовать.

Тайга, надеюсь, ты смотришь. Я покажу тебе больше, чем ты когда-либо мог вообразить. Чувствуя тебя рядом, я буду сиять в два раза ярче и сильнее. Смотри, как я становлюсь лучшим игроком в мире или, может быть, в истории.

Присматривай за мной. Я не заставлю тебя ждать слишком долго… Присоединюсь к тебе после того, как войду в историю.

А пока присматривай за мной, моя единственная звезда…


End file.
